The Problem with Words Unspoken
by yukuro
Summary: Apparently, Shige had a girlfriend no one knew about. [Shige x Mizuno]


**Disclaimer: **If there were stock shares on Whistle! I would have bought some. Really. D:

**Pairing:** Shige x Mizuno

**Warning:** Overuse of short sentences. Like two word ones. Like this. Yes. Strange, strange humor.

**The Problem with Words Unspoken**

_By: yukuro_

It had happened by accident, really.

No one had suspected to find Shige being confronted by a girl behind the clubroom. In fact, the soccer club had reasoned, why would a girl confess her feelings in a place in which she could so easily be discovered anyway? Of course, the moment the regulars' search for Shige ended upon discovery, they instantly shut up and backed away from the area. Although, Shige did not seem too keen upon keeping whatever secrets he had.

"Sorry, Naoko-chan," Shige apologized with his same goofy smile on his face, and overly loudly spoken, according to the soccer club filed behind the wall and bushes. "I've already got someone!"

The soccer club was shocked to say the least. Younger members were either overly impressed or not impressed at all. Mostly they were either in awe that Shige had gotten a girlfriend and others were not as impressed because they thought he had already had one anyway. Or several in that case, considering it _was_ Shige.

The older members who seemed to know better instantly turned to stare wide-eyed at Mizuno, who stood awkwardly in the center of the crowd. Apparently, he was expected to know every detail about Shige's life. Well, Mizuno was agitated.

"I don't think we should be doing this," Kazamatsuri whispered, ever the voice of reason. He smiled a bit before stepping back. "Shige-san deserves his privacy."

"That's right, Kaza," Shige exclaimed, startling the others. Grinning and casually leaning against the wall, he examined each of the members' faces. Cheerfully without a care, he went on, "Well, since you all heard, I guess there's no use in hiding it."

The members exchanged glances for a moment and stayed in silence. That hardly lasted long. Within seconds, several boys burst out in excitement, questioning the features of Shige's supposed girlfriend. The only one that was not particularly pleased was, but of course, Mizuno.

If anyone were to know about Shige's girlfriend, Mizuno was sure it should have been _him_. After all, they had known each other longest, hadn't they? Oh yes, and that nagging feeling irritation was completely due to the fact that a girlfriend would distract concentration from soccer. Yes. That was exactly the reason. Definitely.

"Mizuno-kun, you're flattening the ball," Kazamatsuri whispered from the side with a bit of concern. Once Mizuno blinked in realization and stared down in embarrassment at the soccer ball he was presently smashing with his hands, the shorter boy smiled and relieved his captain of the ball. Or perhaps he was relieving the ball from Mizuno's crushing grip. Fuwa, observing on the side, raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't he tell me he had a girlfriend?" Mizuno mumbled under his breath, making Kazamatsuri blink. Irritated, he went on to himself, "At this rate, he'll never be able to focus on soccer. He'll get worse. That idiot…"

Kazamatsuri simply offered a smile in consolidation as the other club members continued to buzz about Shige with questions. The only thing that concerned Kazamatsuri was why Shige seemed so willing to share the details of his relationship. He glanced at Fuwa, only to receive a dull look that simply stated, "The blond is a moron." Kazamatsuri sighed.

"What's her name?" one of the members piped up.

"It's a secret," Shige stated in a singsong tone with a wide grin. "See if you can guess later."

The excited whispering heightened a bit, and Mizuno then flatly wondered if any other idiot in the club had ever had a girlfriend. No, he was _not_ bitter, damn it.

"Then you'll tell us if we guess right?" another member asked excitedly.

Shige shrugged good-naturedly. Evil grin on his face, he replied easily, "Why not?"

"Long hair or short hair?"

Mizuno twitched.

"Short hair," Shige replied readily.

"Do we know her?"

Grinning impishly, the blond replied with amusement, "Very well."

The members exchanged glances yet again.

"Is she in your class?"

Shige shook his head in a negative response while eyeing his teammates a bit. Mizuno could tell he was amused. Shige was enjoying this. Perhaps a bit too much for Mizuno's liking.

"So Shige's girlfriend has short hair and isn't in his class," Takai mused aloud, making several others begin to whisper possibilities. "Ah," Takai suddenly called, eyes going a bit wide. "Soccer. Is she a soccer fan?"

"Of course," Shige confirmed cheerfully. "To the utmost degree."

At this point, Kazamatsuri was growing a bit more worried than perhaps he should be. That or he wasn't worried enough. He was, after all, sitting beside Mizuno. The murderous aura was a bit alarming. Even Fuwa began to inch a bit on the opposite side.

Takai's eyes grew larger yet again. "Does she _play_ soccer?"

"Sure," Shige responded easily.

"No way!" Takai burst out, jumping to his feet. "You're dating Kojima!"

In the next second, Takai promptly fell to the ground after getting hit by a precisely aimed soccer ball to his head. All members slowly turned to look at Kojima.

The girl made a face that seemed to be a mixture of disgust and disbelief. "Please," she began with a frown as she folded her arms. "I'm not that desperate."

"That's cold," someone muttered. That person was then also hit by a flying soccer ball.

Shige was shaking his head in amusement, apparently finding the situation hilarious.

"But," Morinaga began with a puzzled expression on his face, "the only other girl we know that plays soccer is Sakurai-san."

Santa was the only one to jump up in a rage at this comment. Everyone else simply stared at Shige.

"Come on, guys," Shige laughed in amusement. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"I'm at a loss," Morinaga sighed.

"Knowing the fake blond," Fuwa began, tactful as always, "the only kind of person he'd attract is likely to be someone equally hard-headed as he is. Although, I admit I'm surprised he found someone to accept him at all."

"Fuwa-kun…" Kazamatsuri began lightly, chastising the other boy a bit while Shige simply burst out laughing.

Finally, Mizuno realized that this was a complete interruption of practice. Yes, he had the authority to break up this meeting. He wondered why in the world he hadn't done so earlier. Firmly, he stood up and declared loudly, "That's enough of this nonsense. Everyone get back to practice."

"I don't know," a familiar adult voice interrupted. "I'm kind of interested in this."

Mizuno turned to stare incredulously at an amused Matsushita and a giggling Katori. Mouth dropping and closing a few times, Mizuno finally managed to sputter, "Matsushita-coach! Katori-sensei!"

"Oh, calm down," Katori said absent-mindedly, waving her hand a bit at Mizuno, motioning for him to sit back down. Her wide grin clearly stated that she was interested in this bit of gossip. Mizuno would be bitterly surprised if the entire school hadn't heard by the end of practice. Eagerly, Katori chirped, "Na, Satou-kun, describe her a bit."

Shige looked thoughtful for a moment before cheerfully stating, "Terrible temper, can't take jokes well but is cute when angry. Easily jealous, insecure, and needs me all the time."

The club members began to exchange silent, bewildered looks. Apparently, Shige did not seem to have prime taste in choosing girlfriends. Or else, he just had strange taste.

"That sounds more like a pet cat to me," Takai commented, recovering from his previous knock out. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Are you _sure_…?"

"No one wants to guess?" Shige asked cheerfully.

"This is getting out of hand!" Mizuno exploded, rising to his feet again. This time, he would leave and no one would stop him. Yes, anyone who would try to stop him would face annihilation.

Apparently, only Kazamatsuri was still keeping an eye on their dear captain.

Vainly, he called after the boy, "Mizuno-kun!"

"Pin-pon!" Shige called out in a singsong tone.

Mizuno paused.

There was general silence.

Kazamatsuri blinked.

Fuwa stared.

Katori giggled.

Then, Mizuno exploded yet again.

"WHAT!"

"There, there, Tatsubon," Shige said enthusiastically, parting through his teammates to dramatically pull the other boy into a hug. Teasingly, he went on loudly and clearly, "I thought you didn't want us to hide our relationship!"

Windows were opening in the school building and people began to stick their heads out.

Matsushita was chewing on the end of his cigarette that hung out of the corner of his smirk.

Mizuno felt his face turning horribly red. Shige was going to suffer, he promised. No, he was not relieved and or pleased that Shige did not have a girlfriend. Shut up.

"I thought you had a _girl_friend," Takai commented in confusion.

"Ara?" Shige replied, tilting his head a bit while still holding onto the mortified Mizuno. "I don't ever recall saying I had a girlfriend specifically. Or I guess you can say Tatsubon's close enough to being a girl."

"_SHIGE_!"

"I love you too," Shige gushed, making his teammates' jaws drop open. At least he received plenty of applause and whistles from the spectators in the building.

"What was with that description!" Mizuno demanded, flushing in Shige's crushing embrace. "I don't have a bad temper!"

Someone coughed loudly.

Shige grinned knowing in an I-told-you-so manner while Mizuno continued to glare at him.

"'Can't take jokes!'"

"That's true too," Kazamatsuri admitted with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Mizuno-kun."

"I'm not jealous _or_ insecure!" Mizuno protested.

The club members exchanged glances. Apparently, this wasn't very convincing either. At least Shige was enjoying this. After all, it had been over three minutes now he got to hug Mizuno without the other boy kicking him or flailing everywhere.

"And…!" Mizuno quieted a bit when he realized everyone outside and everyone inside was watching him. Flushing darkly, he mumbled, "I don't need you all the time."

"What a liar," Kojima declared, grinning devilishly. The others agreed. Even Kazamatsuri could not help but smile in agreement.

Mizuno was officially defeated. He slapped a hand over his face in mortification. One of these days, Shige would so pay for this.

"Why didn't you just _say_ you were dating Mizuno?" one of the members asked.

Mizuno sputtered bewilderedly while Shige simply smiled.

"You have a problem with choice of wording," Fuwa told the blond pointedly.

"I like the idea of words unspoken," Shige replied cheerfully despite Mizuno's death glare.

That day, most of Sakura Jousui discovered Shige's true nature. As well as the fact that Mizuno is in fact explosive.

Although, no one ever did question their relationship ever again.

Except Mizuno. He questioned his sanity.

Well, he never complained. Much.

Owari.

--- --- ---

**A/N:** Written a while ago. It's been on LJ. 8D Anyway, Shige x Mizuno is actually my favorite pair in the Whistle! fandom. I do still have a fondness for Mizuno x Kazamatsuri though, of course. I wouldn't write so much for them if I didn't. x3

Thanks for reading! Leave a review, ne? 8D ♥


End file.
